


Anything is Possible

by starksquill



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Youtubers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksquill/pseuds/starksquill
Summary: Thomas didn’t appreciate someone else putting a glass ceiling on his options. It wasn’t like he actually wanted a relationship with Hamilton to be within the realm of possibility but fuck anyone who thought he couldn’t make it happen if he tried to.





	

_“Lmao its funny how people think jeffham is actually in the realm of possibility”_

Thomas’s thumb hovered over that comment. He momentarily stopped his mindless scrolling through the comments. He was aware of the practice of shipping YouTubers. It was a large source of amusement between him and Jemmy. Thomas himself was ‘shipped’ with quite of his friends; just about anyone who he had ever collabed with: James, Angelica, Laf… the list went on. But the one ‘ship’ that always baffled him was the one in which his viewers decided to pair him up with possibly the most annoying personality on YouTube.

Alexander Hamilton.

Hamilton was one of the more popular YouTubers. God knows why. He had multiple channels that all had millions of subscribers. A gaming channel (HamilGames), vlogging channel (A.Ham), and a channel he shared with a few other popular YouTubers (fans had dubbed them ‘The Revolutionary Set’ even though the channel was officially titled ‘HamilSquad’). Not that he ever watched any of the guy’s videos.

He may have watched one or two. But only to see what anyone saw in him. He was still at a loss.

The shipping of them had all begun at VidCon 2014. They ran into each other during one of the after parties and got into a rather lengthy debate that Thomas only remembered half of. Video of the affair surfaced on YouTube and they had been studied by millions of people. The population seem to have come to the consensus that both he and Hamilton had a little bit of repressed rage and a whole lot of UST. Where they got that idea was a mystery to Thomas. He did have a brief flicker of attraction toward Hamilton but that had quickly been stamped out by the man opening his mouth.

After that they had ran into each other a few times at PAX or through a mutual friend and it always ended in a battle of the wits that inevitably was uploaded on YouTube. Thus fanning the flame of that was ‘JeffHam’ or ‘Jamilton’ or whatever the hell they were calling it that week.

He was scrolling through the comments of one of those videos- where he and Hamilton yelled at each other about the state of the American economy at a charity event- when he came across the comment.

_“Lmao its funny how people think jeffham is actually in the realm of possibility”_

Not in the realm of possibility. That’s a little harsh. Anything and everything was in the realm of possibility when you were Thomas Jefferson. He could totally get with Hamilton if he wanted to. Seriously. Fuck this guy- or girl.

He didn’t appreciate someone else putting a glass ceiling on his options. It wasn’t like he actually wanted a relationship with Hamilton to be within the realm of possibility but fuck anyone who thought he couldn’t make it happen if he tried to.

Whatever. Thomas double tapped the home button of his iPhone to click out of YouTube. He had some packing to do. VidCon was this weekend and he hadn’t even started preparing. He still needed to queue up some of his pre-recorded regularly scheduled videos.

“James.” He shouted and began to walk towards the general direction of where he last saw his friend, “Are we riding to the airport together or what?” He called out as he wandered.

He walked around their ridiculously large shared apartment for a few minutes before he finally found James with his head stuck in the refrigerator.

“Why don’t we have anything to eat?” James huffed, “We are two grown men and we don’t have any milk. What the hell?” He pulled his head out of the fridge to face Thomas. “It was your turn to get the groceries.” He placed both hands on his hips and bore a striking resemblance to what Thomas’s mother looked like when she was admonishing him.

“…Sorry.” Thomas tried to push past the potential tiff that they were about to have, “Are we gonna to carpool or…” James rolled his eyes but nodded. “Cool, I’m going to go pack.”

\----------------------------

The virginians rolled up to their hotel in California at five pm more than a little jet-lagged. They both hated air travel and they both were feeling worse-for-wear. Thomas handed a twenty to the bellhop that took their bags and started to walk to the front desk for his room key with James at his side.

“Hey,” James bumped their shoulders together to get his attention, “Adams texted me their was a party tonight that everyone was going to.”

“The convention hasn’t even started yet.” Thomas groaned, “Tell John to fuck off.” He loved the guy but he could be a real handful sometimes.

“That’s what I told him a few minutes ago but apparently it’s the convention’s way of getting all the creators to get along and have a good time.” James snorted. “It’s mandatory.”

“They know half of us hate each other, right?” James nodded absentmindedly, “Seriously. A good amount of us are fundamentally opposed.”

“We can go. Pop in and out.” James didn’t look like he wanted to go either which made Thomas feel a fraction better. If he wasn’t going to enjoy it at least he wouldn’t be alone in his misery. “Let’s just get our room keys and then go. It’ll be over quickly.” Thomas obliged only slightly grudgingly.

\--------------------------------

After settling down a bit in their room- that were connected through the bathroom - they still had about twenty minutes before they needed to start heading down to the party. Thomas was sitting on the corner of his bed waiting to Jemmy to finish getting dressed in the other room. He was getting restless. Thomas sighed before going to his suitcase and grabbing his handheld camcorder out of it; he decided if he was going to be bored he might as well make content out of it.

He was unfolding his the camera when James walked through the door that joined their two rooms.

“Can we at least be here for five minutes before you start recording everything.” James was just finishing up the top button on his shirt, “I don’t feel like being on camera right now.”

“It’s very vain of you to assume i’m going to put you one camera,” Thomas bullshited, “My subscribers are interested in me. They don’t need you.” Also bullshit. The subscribers loved his friendship with Jemmy and they both knew that.

Thomas ignored whatever James’s response was and pressed record on the video camera. Then just to be a dick pointed it directly at James.

“So, Jemmy. How does it feel to be in the city of angels?”

“Just because we’re in California doesn’t mean we’re in LA,” He laughed at the middle finger James threw at him, “You’re making Virginians seem like we never leave the south.” Thomas turns the camera back to face him and makes a face at the camera that he hoped conveyed his exasperation. “Put the camera down, asshole, we have to get going soon.” James said deliberately loud enough to be heard by the camera.

“Whenever y’all are complaining about me taking forever to upload,” Thomas directed at the camera, “Blame him.” Thomas put his palm over the lens as a way to end this portion of the video, figuring he didn’t have much to say in the first place and maybe his audience will finally see how much he truly is hampered by Jemmy’s interference.

James noticed him turning off the camcorder and smirked. Anyone who said Jemmy was the nice one of the two was an idiot.

“We really have to start heading out,” His roommate stated, “I wasn’t just being a dick. The party starts in like ten minutes and we still have to head down there.”

“Who the hell arrives to a party on time?” Thomas asked incredulously, “You’ve never heard of being fashionably late?”

“Yeah but the earlier we arrive the less people we will have to talk to.” James explained.

“That is why you are the brains of this operation, my friend.” Thomas smiled.

The southerners walked out of the room side by side; both feeling indignant at being forced into a social situation and trepidation at the notion of being in a social interaction.

Nearing the convention hall where the party was being held, Thomas and James could hear the shitty rave music, that you could only enjoy after three shots of tequila, emitting from the room. Entering the room it only got louder. Thomas was concerned the convention planners wanted deafen them. Looking around Thomas could see that James’s plan to get there early to avoid other people didn’t pan out. It looks as if they were the last to arrive.

“I fucked up,” James said looking down at his phone, “Adams said the party started at six-thirty, not seven.” He smiled sheepishly at Thomas only to receive a glare in return. “It seems we’ve arrive fashionably late.” He said with a less apologetic smile.

“Whatever.” Thomas huffed, “Let’s mingle and get the fuck outta here.” He took a deep breath before confidently walking into the throng of people dancing, talking, and vlogging. The ‘who’s who’ of YouTube were all here. ‘The Schuyler Sisters’ were fluttering around being the social butterflies they were. ‘Aaron Burr, Sir’ was sitting at the bar with his head down; he looked like he was trying to avoid someone but Thomas didn’t have a clue as to who that someone was. Beauty queen, ‘Dear Theodosia’ was sitting near him but not close enough for it to look like they were together. ‘The King’ or better known as ‘that british asshole’ was heading up a table of the UK YouTubers. Seabury, Hewett, and all the other ones he didn’t recognize.

Thomas had to bite the inside of his cheek to stifle his moan of disappointment when he heard rather than saw the rowdy ‘Revolutionary Set’ raising a ruckus. He turned around to look at them out some sort of morbid curiosity. Seeing the group interact was like watching an act at the zoo. Fascinating but it always leave you with the remnants of a headache.

Lafayette, better known as ‘Frenchiest Fry’, was the only tolerable one of the group and was quietly watching his friends with a grin on his face while he swayed back and forth on his feet. Mulligan, who simply went by ‘Hercules Mulligan’ but his fans always shout it because that’s apparently a thing, was sitting down and slamming his fist down on the table in a rhythm that Lafayette was swaying to. Laurens, screen name ‘imjohnlaurens’, was standing on the table hooting something ineligible, getting encouraged by Mulligan’s beat. And then there was one.

Thomas’s eyes narrowed at Hamilton. He was standing on the table next to Laurens, with an arm around his shoulder, and howling louder than the man next to him. Jefferson was just about to turn away with a simple eye roll when a thought entered his mind.

_“Lmao its funny how people think jeffham is actually in the realm of possibility”_

For some reason the comment that he read yesterday came back to him along with the annoyance it had brought. He tapped his foot on the ground and looked up at the ceiling, seriously regretting what he was about to do.

He was going to prove that commenter wrong.

He took long strides over to where Hamilton and his merry band of drunks were having a good time.

“Hamilton!” He shouted with as much composer as he could muster over the loud music, “I was wondering if the con was going to invite you; after last year’s incident it was really a long shot.” He garnered the attention of everyone at the table and was met with varying emotions.

John immediately groaned upon seeing him. Lafayette smiled and waved. Mulligan regarded him with a suspicious look and gave him a small nod of acknowledgment.

Hamilton, the drama queen, jumped off the table. He then walked up to Jefferson and sized him up a bit. It was all really unnecessary and Jefferson suspected that the shorter man had been drinking before he had even arrived at the party.

“We both know that was a team effort, Jefferson.” Hamilton replied sardonically, “Couldn’t have happened without the both of us.”

“But we both know one of us gave a little bit more than they got in that exchange.” He reminded himself he was here to flirt not argue and leaned in closer, “I wonder if you’re that aggressive in every situation you are placed in.” He tilted his head, “Or if you like to let go and….” He trailed off for a moment and searched for a word that would let Hamilton know just exactly he was talking about, “ _Submit_.” He finally whispered to Hamilton, whose eyes widened at the implication of the sentence. Even Thomas was a little bit surprised at the forward word he chose without thinking. It was worth it though to see Hamilton finally speechless.

“You know,” Hamilton gathered himself, “That’s actually something a lot of people wanna know.” Thomas snorted at the arrogance, “But very few find out.” From what he had heard that certainly wasn’t true. “Now I’m wondering if you really want to be apart of the few who know or if you’re just fucking with me?” Hamilton quirked a suggestive brow, “Because I am very _flexible_ and I can work with either situation. But one outcome is certainly more fun than the other.” Well fuck.

This was unexpected. Sure Thomas came over here expecting to fluster Hamilton a little bit and maybe get him a little hot and bothered. What he did not expect was for fucking Hamilton to be a very real possibility.

“Uh,” He geniusly replied, “Yeah.” He didn’t specify what he was saying yes to but he really couldn’t articulate the thoughts he was currently thinking. Hamilton grinned at his lack of real response. “I’ve got to go…” He hated that he was letting Hamilton win this but he needed to breath and that wasn’t going to happen if Hamilton got an inch closer to him. He started to back away without any of his usual grace.

As he took steps back Hamilton’s face suddenly shifted from glee to alarm and he went to say something but before he could, Thomas’s backed into something and he felt himself begin to fall back. Then he suddenly felt a searing pain in his wrist and he gripped it to his chest. He lifted his head from the ground and blinked a few time.

“Holy shit!” Hamilton scrambled over to him and took a knee beside him, “Are you alright?” He asked, sounding more concerned than he should.

“Holy shit.” Laurens said with less panic but still with sympathy, “Did you get that?” He turned to Lafayette whose mouth was hanging open in surprise but with his camera in hand recording.

“I think I broke my wrist.” Thomas suddenly spoke up.

Yeah, he was a real smooth operator. He dropped his head back to the floor with a thud of defeat.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a convo i had on tumblr,, hmu @hamiltonhistory anytime


End file.
